1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device which performs recording using liquid and a multifunction peripheral in which an image reading device is disposed on the recording device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a multifunction peripheral is known which is disposed to overlap an image reading device capable of reading an image on an upper side of a recording device which performs recording on a medium using ink as an example of liquid. An ink jet printer (multifunction peripheral) is disclosed in which an image reading unit (image reading device) is provided to be capable of performing an opening/closing operation with respect to the casing of an image forming portion (recording device) between two positions which are an opened position which exposes and a closed position which does not expose an inside of the casing thereof in Japanese Patent No. 4941110 as an example of the multifunction peripheral. In addition, the ink jet printer includes a recording head which discharges ink toward paper (medium) and a main tank which accommodates ink supplied to the recording head in the inside of the casing of the image forming portion.
By the way, in a case of an ink jet printer in Japanese Patent No. 4941110, when the amount of ink accommodated in a main tank is less, ink is poured into an inside of the main tank from a replenishing port included in the main tank. At this time, there is a need to expose an inside of a casing of an image forming portion by performing an opening operation of an image reading unit from a closed position to an opened position thereof for accessing to the main tank disposed in the inside of the casing of the image forming portion by a user. Typically, an opening/closing operation of the image reading unit for each replenishment of ink becomes a burden for the user since weight of the image reading unit is heavy.